Elegiste Perder
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Umi se da cuenta que el tiempo ha pasado y su relación no es la misma, ¿que haras si ya no te amaran? Lucharias por lo que tu corazón cree que ya esta acabado. Muchas tristeza y una decisión dificil para ambos. Espero les guste.


**Elegiste Perder**

_**Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes son creación de CLAMP y por lo tanto no me pertenecen. Yo solo los uso por diversión, así como la canción de "Elegiste Perder" interpretada por Ángel López.**_

–¡Hola Clef! Mira lo que te hice...el desayuno que tanto te gust...– la chica no pudo continuar ya que el mago de Céfiro paso sin dirigirle una mirada y solo tomando un pedazo del desayuno para meterlo en su boca con molestia.

Umi se sintió triste y herida con su comportamiento, en si este comportamiento tan aberrante lo tenia su esposo con ella desde hacia medio año. No sabía que pasaba, si era la organización de los pueblos de Céfiro, si el ser embajador de los planetas de Cizeta, Autozam y Fharem era demasiado para el, si el enseñar a los 4 grupos que tenían para enseñar magia lo estaba estresando o era el conjunto de todo y lo que le daba más miedo pensar: simplemente ya no la amaba.

Pensó que podría ser una aventura por parte de él con la armera, la cual al principio no había tomado con buenos ojos la relación del mago y la guerrera sabiendo que ella moría por él, pero Presea llevaba los mismos años fuera en Autozam que ellos de casados, era imposible una situación así.

**Siéntate, solo quiero que me escuches, lo que tengo que decir**

**Mírame, tengo un nudo en mi garganta, y ya días sin dormir**

**No puedo negar, que tratado de ignorar el presentimiento**

Agacho la cabeza con frustración y las indeseables lágrimas salieron nuevamente como todos los días. Ya no sabia que hacer con su situación. Instintivamente puso la mano en su vientre y lo sobo con ternura.

–El nos quiere veras que si...–dijo nada convencida.

Desde hacía dos meses trataba de decirle del fruto de su amor estaba creciendo dentro de ella, pero él jamás tuvo oportunidad de dedicarle unos minutos, ni siquiera en la noche cuando llegaba pasada la media noche molesto y frustrado.

Umi dedicaba siempre una hermosa sonrisa cuando lo veía llegar pero él nunca sonreía, al contrario, la veía don desdén y no le dirigía la palabra. Le dolía su mirada, le daba miedo su actitud, así que opto por hacerse la dormida cuando el llegaba, ya no lo esperaba, aunque tuviera 3 meses sin casi dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando a los 22 años pudieron volver a Céfiro, ella soñaba con el deseo de decirle que lo amaba y fue tan bendita su suerte que él sentía lo mismo por ella. Sin embargo había un problema, los genios les habían concedido la bondad de ir y venir solo 3 veces, de las cuales 2 ya las habían usado cuando Clef fue a pedir la mano de Umi y la segunda cuando se casaron en mundo místico.

Consciente de que no regresaría jamás, nunca se planteo el usar su ultima ida de regreso cuando renuncio a toda su vida en Tokio, 5 años después, las cosas habían cambiado enormemente.

Salió de su habitación con el plato intacto y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Estaba a punto en estampar el plato cuando se encontró con Ascot.

– ¡Umi no lo tires! Yo quisiera comérmelo si Guruclef no lo quiso –dijo Ascot con una sonrisa.

La guerrera automáticamente se lo dio y estaba a punto de salir cuando su amiga la tomo del brazo.

–¿Que pasa Umi? ¿Por qué estas tan triste?

–No es nada y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer –dijo casi huyendo de la cocina.

¿Cómo podía contárselo? No tenía el valor para confiarle sus penas a nadie. Fuu estaba siempre ocupada con Ferio, gobernando y cuidado a sus hijos y Hikaru estaba viviendo en Autozam por tiempo indefinido con Latís, se sentía sola.

**Que ya es hora de seguir mi camino**

**Es hora de encontrar un destino sin ti**

**Es hora de medir nuestras huellas**

**Y que pienses y entiendas porque**

**Se secaron las rosas, se acabo nuestra historia**

**Entre líneas podrás comprender**

**Esta vez elegiste perder**

–Lunes...inicio de semana para mi...que día tan de mierda –menciono para sí misma cabizbaja.

Llego a su habitación nuevamente y saco el álbum de fotos de su boda. Se les veía felices, radiantes, su esposo tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, hoy 5 años después Clef había perdido todo el brillo en los ojos.

Miro su anillo de compromiso y su anillo de bodas, el aun lo usaba pero ¿Qué caso tenia? Ella era una completa desconocida para el. Los acaricio con nostalgia. Hacia tanto tiempo que no iban a pasear, que no comían juntos, que no hacían el amor y con este pensamiento volvieron a salir lagrimas de dolor.

Escucho unos leves golpes en su puerta, se limpio las lágrimas torpemente, sabia quien era, a fin de cuentas Caldina sabía todo lo que pasaba con la peliazul.

–Así que...el desayuno no funciono –dijo sentándose en el lecho de la guerrera.

–No...ya tengo casi 5 meses y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta...creo que es mejor regresar a mundo místico.

–¡Pero no puedes hacer eso Umi! ¡Llevas a su bebe en su vientre! ni siquiera le has dijo que el bebe que estas esperado.

–Lo se Caldina pero...el no nos quiere, es mas ni siquiera he podido decirle lo del bebe...–dijo entre sollozos.

–Umi querida –se acerco Caldina arrodillándose enfrente de ella –si regresas a mundo místico ya jamás podrás regresar ¿De verdad estas considerándolo?

Umi no se atrevió a contestar, solo bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

–No llores Umi, las lagrimas le hacen daño al bebe, aquí te dejo tu vestido para la gala y por favor piénsalo detenidamente antes de que tomes una decisión precipitada –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Camino un rato por los jardines del palacio, dio un vistazo a su closet con ropas de Céfiro, si decidía irse no se llevaría nada, dejaría todo tal cual como estaba. El día había pasado muy rápido y con él estaba a punto de llegar la media noche, Umi estaba buscando una frazada con la cual taparse porque tenía mucho frío. Clef abrió la puerta y Umi se limito a bajar la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo malo y se metió en la cama.

Cerró los ojos y estuvo así durante horas, hasta que sintió su suave respiración pudo relajarse, el ya se había dormido así que Umi al fin pudo descansar y tratar de dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban.

–Martes...espero que hoy sea un día diferente –dijo mientras abría los ojos y escucho la regadera, se paro rápido y trato de medio arreglares para que Clef no la viera desarreglada.

Se acerco al baño y tomo una toalla, el mago estiro el brazo así que se la acerco, la tomo sin darle las gracias, Umi desanimada salió a dar un paseo por los jardines para no tener que toparse con el. Media hora después regreso y se metió todo el día en la cocina a preparar las pruebas de los pasteles para la gala. Llegada la noche se metió su cama y por primera vez en sus 5 meses de embarazo tomo una poción que Caldina le dio para que durmieran bien el bebe y ella.

**Sabes bien, que no existen las palabras**

**Que te puedan convencer**

**Sabes bien, que a pesar de lo que siento**

**Ya no puedo pretender**

**Tengo que aceptar que nada va a cambiar**

**En un nuevo intento**

–Miércoles...es hora de poner manos a la obra –dijo extrañamente feliz.

Se puso uno de sus mejores vestidos de día y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer la prueba del pastel que entre ella y Caldina habían elegido para el gran evento. Cada año se celebraba la abolición del sistema del pilar y quería hacerlo sumamente especial.

Después de algunas horas y mucho trabajo, hizo un pastel escala idéntico al del evento para que su marido lo probase. Tal vez con un poco de suerte su carácter se suavizara un poco y pudieran hablar.

Toco tímidamente a lo que el mago contesto de manera ausente sin percatarse de quien era. Umi entro muy emocionada y con su mejor sonrisa.

–Clef amor, mira ve esta maravilla, este es el pastel de la gala y como se que te gustan tanto decidí hacer uno para ti, dime ¿Apoco no esta increíble? –dijo acercándose al escritorio y poniéndolo enfrente de él.

El mago lo hizo a un lado con aire ausente y este se destrozo en el piso. Ni siquiera volteo a ver el pastel, ni se inmuto cuando escucho el plato romperse, ni siquiera le dio un vistazo a Umi.

Umi tapo su boca horrorizada para no llorar, se agacho y su espalda le dolió un poco. Recogió rápidamente todos los trozos del piso y con un poco de magia pudo limpiar la alfombra.

–Di...disculpa por haberte molestado...–dijo con un gran nudo en la garganta y salió de la biblioteca.

Umi se dirigió a su antigua habitación, la que tenía cuando estaba soltera. Caldina la vio y con la mirada que Umi le pero le otorgó le expreso todo lo había pasado y todo su dolor. Prefirió no preguntarle nada, paso allí la noche, sabía que Clef no la buscaría y así fue, no la busco.

**Que ya es hora de seguir mi camino**

**Es hora de encontrar un destino sin ti**

**Es hora de medir nuestras huellas**

**Y que pienses y entiendas porque**

**Se secaron las rosas, se acabo nuestra historia**

**Entre líneas podrás comprender**

**Esta vez elegiste perder**

–Jueves, día de la gala en Céfiro, veamos como pinta el día de hoy – dijo mientras se ponía un vestido holgado para que no notaran su embarazo.

Ni siquiera Fuu y Hikaru sabían de su embarazo, con la situación como estaba Clef se hubiera enterado y no por ella, era lo que menos quería. Además no quería preocupar a Fuu que estaba en el castillo con ella, sabía que ella reñía con Ferio constantemente por situaciones del gobierno. Ningún matrimonio era perfecto.

Se metió a la cocina de lleno todo ese día tratando de calmar su atormentada existencia, cuando todo estuvo perfecto regreso a su cuarto a ponerse el vestido pero había olvidado que estaba en el cuarto que compartía con Clef. Para su tristeza el se encontraba arreglándose, eso significaba algo, ya era muy tarde.

Se metió al baño con el vestido y se dio cuenta que se le veía la panza como si hubiera engordado, trato de no prestarle importancia así que se peino rápido y salió por su maquillaje para terminar de arreglarse.

Clef entro al baño y en tono molesto se dirigió a la guerrera.

–Umi si tienes tu periodo por el amor de dios no seas sucia, limpia toda esa sangre regada en el piso –dijo señalando las manchas de sangre.

Ella palideció y llevo instintivamente sus manos hacia su vientre, algo estaba mal con el bebe, todo ese día había sentido dolores en su vientre.

–En un momento lo limpio...–dijo dándose la vuelta para que la viera y por fin confesarle todo.

–Clef...esto no es lo que crees, veras yo...

–Cielos ¡Esta muy gorda Umi! ¿Ya viste tu abdomen? –Dijo con desprecio

–"Maldito hijo de puta" –pensó para si misma cerrando los puños con fuerza.

–En cuanto termines de limpiar esto y de arreglarte te esperamos en la gala.

Y si mas salió de la habitación dejándola sola, Umi había esperado este día desde que las cosas habían estado mal, quería ver a Hikaru otra vez, hablar de sus recuerdos del pasado con Fuu, pero prefirió quedarse en reposo. Tendría que decirle a Caldina lo que estaba pasando, pero no fue necesario.

La ilusionista apareció en su recamara, se le hacía sumamente extraño el que Umi no apareciera.

–Vine a ver como estabas pero supongo que por tu semblante no necesito respuesta ¿Paso algo con el bebe? Hikaru y Fuu querían venir a verte pero les pedí que atendieran a los invitados y que no tardaría.

–Estoy sangrando mucho Caldina –dijo Umi asustada, la ilusionista toco su vientre y se entristeció.

–Toda esta situación está afectando al bebe Marina, te daré una poción para que el bebe se estabilice y estén tranquillos, pero por favor habla con él, yo le diré que tienes fiebre, que no puedes bajar y que te di algo para que durmieras toda la noches ¿Estás de acuerdo?

–Si...– Caldina estaba a punto de salir cuando la guerrera le pregunto esperanzada.

–¿Pregunto por mi?

–No Marina no lo hizo, anda tomate la poción, le hará bien al bebe.

La tomo de inmediato y su corazón dio un vuelco, bebe...lo único que le importaba era bebe, todos estaban tan absortos en sus vidas que no pudo decir nada. Mañana hablaría sin falta con él y le confesaría todo, si no tomaría una decisión, pensaba en el valor que debería de tener para el siguiente día antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Se secaron las rosas, se acabo nuestra historia**

Despertó con pereza y su esposo no estaba, ya era viernes, el inicio del fin de semana para ella. El ya había retomado sus actividades como cualquier otro día. Escribió una nota y la dejo en la correspondencia urgente de Céfiro. Tardaría mas menos una hora en llegarle, así que se baño rápidamente y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo.

Mientras en la biblioteca del mago llegaba la nota urgente con la letra impecable de Umi.

–Guruclef perdona que te moleste pero llego esta nota en el correo urgente.

–¿Algún problema Ráfaga? –pregunto el mago con preocupación.

–No que yo sepa –dijo el esposo de Caldina mientras le entregaba la carta.

"Necesito hablarte. Umi" decía sin más la nota.

–Lo que me faltaba –dijo completamente aburrido mientras se dirigía al pequeño comedor que se encontraba en la cocina, siempre había sido ahí su lugar especial.

Umi se encontraba pensativa, todo dependía de su respuesta. Miraba con aire ausente la taza de té mientras sobaba los anillos de su dedo. El mago llego al encuentro, se sentó enfrente de ella y su cara denotaba confusión y prisa.

–Clef...te cite aquí porque quiero que me des un tiempo para hablar contigo, estos últimos meses yo te he sentido algo...–pero no pudo continuar porque Ráfaga entró a interrumpirla.

–Guruclef, se necesita que de tu firma a estos papeles...– el mago se levanto y le dio la espalda a Umi, para la guerrera todo estaba decidido.

**Que ya es hora de seguir mi camino**

**Es hora de encontrar un destino sin ti**

**Es hora de medir nuestras huellas**

**Y que pienses y entiendas porque**

**Se secaron las rosas, se acabo nuestra historia**

**Entre líneas podrás comprender**

Mientras veía la espalda de su amado, lentamente se quito los anillos y los dejo al lado de su taza de té y salió por la puerta de atrás de la cocina. Llego al jardín y contemplo el gran castillo de Céfiro, pudo ver a Caldina en uno de los balcones, cuando la ilusionista volteó Umi le dedico una linda sonrisa como despedida.

–¡No Umi espera! –grito Caldina brincando desde el balcón para tratar de alcanzarla.

–No tengo nada aquí más que a ti –dijo sobando su vientre mientras usaba su último pase a mundo místico y desaparecía.

Caldina no la alcanzó y cayó de rodillas sobre el pasto, derrotada, sabía lo que sufría la guerrera, le dolía mucho pensar que no volvería a verla, pero le dolía mas su sufrimiento, su pena y lo que le estaba causando al bebe.

Guruclef después de revisar los papeles, salió de la cocina hacia su biblioteca pero se había olvidado que estaba platicando con Umi, así que regreso a paso lento.

–Umi...¿Donde estas? –Pregunto el mago con tono molesto hasta que vio la taza que estaba bebiendo su esposa, ahí pudo percatarse que al lado de la misma descansaban los anillos de compromiso y de boda que él le había dado hace años.

Los tomo en sus manos y empezó a buscarla, trato de sentir su presencia pero no pudo, recordó que le había enseñado hace años el cómo ocultar su presencia. Pero jamás lo había perfeccionado, eso lo asustó y empezó a buscarla por todo el castillo.

–"Tal vez se encuentra en el Bosque del Silencio o en Cizeta, dios mío ¿dónde estás Umi? "–pensó mientras corría por los pasillos del castillo hasta que visualizó uno de los jardines y vio a Caldina sentada sobre la fuente limpiándose las lagrimas.

–Caldina –dijo con urgencia el mago –¿has visto a Umi?

–Si, la vi hace media hora aproximadamente

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó preocupado de que estuviera en algún planeta como castigo a su indiferencia hacia ella, el mago no era tonto, sabía que con su mal humor y descuido la habían alejado.

–Ya no está en Céfiro –dijo levantándose de la fuente

–Entonces me comunicaré con Tata para ir a recogerla y…

–Eso no es necesario Guruclef, ella no está en Cizeta, regreso a su mundo, a mundo místico.

El mago se congeló por un momento, sabía que significaba esto, ya no volvería, había usado su último viaje para regresar. Se sentó en la fuente con aire ausente, estaba en shock. Después recordó la sangre en su habitación y él como la había tratado.

–Ella estaba enferma ¿verdad? No quiso decirme nada para no angustiarme –dijo mientras sacudía a Caldina de los hombros con fuerza.

–Ella no estaba enferma Guruclef, está embarazada, tiene 5 meses, los mismo meses que trato de decirte las cosas pero tu jamás le diste oportunidad.

El mago la soltó y corrió hacia su habitación, había dejado todo, su ropa sus pertenencias, todo lo que él le había regalado, se había ido como regreso a Céfiro, sin nada. Vio en el tocador de su recamara las fotos de su boda en mundo místico y comenzó a llorar. Su amada y su bebe habían partido para nunca más volver.

Salió corriendo desesperado hacia la biblioteca y empezó a buscar con desesperación algún libro que le dijera como volver, alguna vez había visto algún hechizo para tratar de regresar pero eso había sido cuando las chicas había regresado.

–Guruclef, necesitamos tu aprobación para la exportación de esta flora de Céfiro a…–dijo Latís entrando a la biblioteca sorprendido por la actitud del mago, sus ojos lloraban a cantaros.

–Vamos Latís ¡ayúdame! Necesito un hechizo para ir a mundo místico, necesito ir por ella.

–Con que ella se ha ido…me sorprende que haya soportado tanto tiempo esta situación y más en su situación.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –el mago demandó molesto con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar.

–No la mereciste nunca, todos nos dimos cuenta, este último medio año la trataste como basura, la dejaste por asuntos de trabajo, clases de magia y todos nos dimos cuenta de su condición, todos menos tu que la tenias en tu lecho –dijo Hikaru entrando con Fuu a la biblioteca.

El mago bajo la cabeza derrotado, sin saber que decir y tapándose la cara con las manos.

–Ahí tienes tu penitencia gran gurú, no solo la alejaste de ti, la alejaste de nosotros, ojala y estando en mundo místico halle a alguien que la valore de verdad –diciendo esto Fuu junto con Hikaru y Latís salieron de la biblioteca. Ascot no sabía la historia, estaba atrás de ellos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y dirigiendo una mirada de rabia contra el mago

–Umi…Umi perdóname…te amo, haré todo lo posible para ir a mundo místico…

**Esta vez elegiste perder**

_**¿Continuará?**_

_**Hola chicas, la verdad no lo sé, esta historia, como muchas otras nace de la inspiración que llega a tener uno pasando algo similar, aunque no tan dramático y tan horriblemente triste, empecé a escuchar esta canción que desde hacía casi 9 años no escuchaba y de ahí nació, de esta canción, si pueden búsquenla. **_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
